WO 2010/037 810 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses an electronic apparatus in the form of a sensor for outputting an electrical signal on the basis of a detected physical variable. The sensor has a measurement circuit which is carried by a wiring device and is housed in a circuit housing.